


当幸福来敲门

by StarrySwan



Category: UNINE (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySwan/pseuds/StarrySwan





	当幸福来敲门

当幸福来敲门

陈宥维×黄嘉新  
@缺席波浪

1  
这事儿说来也巧，黄嘉新和陈宥维居然是靠着学校里民营公众号的表白墙认识的。  
刚进学校那会子黄嘉新就对表白墙随手点了个关注，其实多半只是图个乐，在一群为情所困的年轻男女中片叶不沾身显得格外潇洒，偶尔还能看到熟悉的姓名和缩写穿插在狗血情感大戏之中。  
无聊的时候黄嘉新还会猜缩写，从吴彦祖到范冰冰不等，有的甚至还真有十足代入感，经常能把他肚子笑痛。  
但乱用缩写其实不是一件好事——这是黄嘉新最近得出来的结论。进Final之后他其实也没怎么看消息，等从期末C++编程作业里探出头来喘口气，发现自己已经被在宿舍群里艾特到刷屏，他一头雾水翻了好几十条消息，引发讨论的是今天表白墙上的一张截图。  
黄嘉新点开一看，从左至右阅读：“表白头条：请问计算机系的hjx有男朋友吗？如果没有的话，我可以有机会吗？”

黄嘉新喜欢男的这事儿没往外说过，但同宿舍的几个人都门儿清。大一刚分宿舍那会子剩下三个人还热衷于在熄灯之后偷聊班里女生身材，或者是隔空投送点资源。隔壁床那哥们敲敲黄嘉新的床板，问哪个账号是他，黄嘉新从拉得密不透风的床帘里探出脑袋，耳朵上还挂着一只耳机，说谢谢你们享受吧我不用了。  
“有福同享有福同享，关起门来都一家人有啥可矜的？”  
黄嘉新又把另一只耳机挂上，说真不用了我喜欢男的。然后又补上一句：“别乱往外说啊。”

到现在他还有点晕，这事儿到底传了多远他也不知道。黄嘉新继续往下翻群消息，一堆艾特狂轰乱炸，甚至还有几个热心的已经在张罗回复了，又问他有头绪是谁没有。  
黄嘉新思来想去，最近自己着实没认识几个新面孔。虽说上大学以来一直solo确实亟待解决，但这事儿写了一晚上代码就让他完全抛在了脑后。  
于是在deadline的前一夜，在屏幕前肝得昼夜颠倒的黄嘉新接到了一条新好友申请：“你好，我叫陈宥维，可以认识一下吗？”  
黄嘉新才刚刚犹豫着点了通过，那边陈宥维的消息就一下子跳出来。  
“你好，我是陈宥维，法律系的，今年大三。”  
黄嘉新随手回了一句：“你好，我黄嘉新。”  
对面就沉默了，过了很久才发过来一串省略号。  
黄嘉新茫然了，回了个问号过去。  
接着陈宥维问了他一个直击灵魂的问题：“呃，你居然是男的？”

后来黄嘉新才知道这根本不是上天赐给他苦苦等待的桃花，原来是彻头彻尾一场乌龙，陈宥维想追的那个是他学妹，姓胡名静昕，同在计算机系。那几个在表白墙勇敢地公布黄嘉新微信号的舍友差点被他就地打死，最后赔了一顿必胜客才罢休。  
跟陈宥维的微信聊天就此停留在“对不起，是我舍友搞错了，我这就去打死他们/呲牙”上，对方可能也觉得太过尴尬，回了一个“没关系，有机会一起打球”之后就悄无声息。黄嘉新望着陈宥维这个好友犯愁，拉黑倒不至于，都是一个学校的同学，干脆就留着算了。  
这尴尬往事原本也就该到此翻篇，直到他们暑期实践又好巧不巧地分到了同一组，黄嘉新眼睁睁看着坐在自己左边白白净净的帅哥站起来自我介绍说我叫陈宥维，才觉得这真是老天爷跟自己开国际玩笑。

2  
黄嘉新看上了陈宥维，这事儿他自己知道；陈宥维是直的，这事儿他自己之前就知道。

陈宥维非但没因为闹出乌龙而对他疏远，反而第一次见面就对已经在脸红的黄嘉新拍拍肩膀，说下午没事的话一起打球呗。  
黄嘉新不好说什么，下午就真出来陪他打球。 他有一阵子没摸过球了，但陈宥维这种看起来完全不像喜欢在球场撒野的男生打得比他熟练很多，用发带束住额前棕黑色的刘海，仰头喝水的时候喉结一上一下，汗珠从下颌角滑下来居然要命地性感。  
靠。黄嘉新有点委屈地想，我怎么偏偏要对他心动？

升大四之前基本每个人都做好了打算。黄嘉新之前已经找好了两家公司实习，陈宥维要回学校准备考研。黄嘉新盯着他跟别人坐在一边聊天，心想他这么漂亮的嘴唇为什么说出来的都是冷冰冰的词语拼成的句子，敏锐的双眼为什么偏偏察觉不到每天的冰镇矿泉水都是谁送的？他想不明白。  
暑期实践结束之前要组织聚餐，散场之后一群男生拉着黄嘉新和陈宥维去撸串，玩嗨了又辗转到KTV。黄嘉新被灌了不少，又困得要死，在包房无人里间的角落搂着抱枕把脸埋进去，尽管有人在吼“何必再等谁一起诉苦”都一句没传进他的耳朵。  
直到旁边有人推他，他才朦朦胧胧睁开眼，发现陈宥维已经紧贴着他坐在旁边。他强撑着自己抬头，陈宥维好像笑了一声，凑在他耳边吐气，还是啤酒混着炸鸡的味道。  
黄嘉新迷迷瞪瞪地想，他要是明天知道他现在这个样子估计都要自杀。  
但陈宥维眨着眼：“我问你一个问题。”  
“嗯？”  
黄嘉新眯起眼，努力做出一个疑惑的表情回应他。  
“你是不是想追我？”

黄嘉新其实不记得那句话究竟是什么，事后回忆起来这好像是大脑自己根据捕捉到的信息再加以完善想象才推理出的结论，总之他几乎是扑到陈宥维怀里，下一秒就贴上了他的嘴唇。  
喝高了的人完全没有逻辑可言，黄嘉新也不知道是怎么想的，觉得这个姿势拧着身子不舒服，索性就分开腿跨坐在陈宥维身上，臀缝有一下没一下磨蹭着他的腿跟他接吻。陈宥维没推开他，手掌探进黄嘉新宽松白T的下摆，在腰际又摸又挠，痒得黄嘉新控制不住，整个人软倒在他怀里，脸贴着陈宥维衬衫的领口喘气。  
陈宥维掐住黄嘉新的下巴让他抬头，他憋得生理泪水都要流出来，一直在眼眶里打转。陈宥维觉得好笑：“这就不行啦？”  
黄嘉新甩一个眼刀给他，又不管不顾啃上去。陈宥维吻技很好，含住黄嘉新送到嘴边的舌头吮吸，口水顺着嘴角流出来。陈宥维瞪着黄嘉新，明明坐在自己身上却还在被欺负。  
“还敢不敢了？”陈宥维威胁他。  
黄嘉新咽了口口水，伸出手指勾开他衬衫领口的纽扣，说那当然要干。

3  
黄嘉新在躺到陈宥维的床上之前断断续续睡着好几次，在出租车上甚至还做梦了。陈宥维喝得还是比他少点，能有余力去洗澡，洗完澡之后发现黄嘉新已经满身海鲜烧烤味睡得贼香，顿时气不打一处来，在床上就把他剥光了推进浴缸，黄嘉新才醒了一半。  
陈宥维看他委屈得可怜，揉了揉他乱作一团的头发，跟他在温暖的浴缸里接了会吻，又用套子里带的润滑伸手下去扩张。黄嘉新被捅得不舒服，小猫似的哼了几声，推开笨手笨脚的陈宥维自己伸手到后面弄，把陈宥维看得血气上涌。  
黄嘉新也没想就地解决，浴缸里的水放久了变得有点凉，他嘟囔着要回床上做，陈宥维也不反对，水淋淋地把他从浴缸里捞出来，后背的水珠沾湿了床单，但这回谁也没在意。

陈宥维出人意料地对性事擅长——要是只看脸的话完全是一个根正苗红新时代五好青年，没想到捅得这么深，还这么快。黄嘉新模模糊糊地想，好难受，难受得快要死掉了。于是他用腿圈紧了陈宥维的腰，穴口不断收缩，夹得陈宥维差点缴械投降。  
“嗯……不舒服……”黄嘉新努力支起身子凑近陈宥维的耳朵，又被一个用力的顶撞弄得力气全无。陈宥维凑在他耳边说宝贝你真适合挨操，又浪又纯情，眼睛里像是含着一块雾气朦胧的水塘。  
黄嘉新想说你哪来这么多酸臭比喻，要干就专心干——然后就被捅到了敏感点。好久没有这样刺激的感受，黄嘉新直接没忍住叫出来，接着就是承受更疯狂更用力的顶撞，后背摩擦着床单都要泛起薄薄的红色，床单已经被搞得一派泥泞，完全不像是陈宥维的风格。  
陈宥维真的好会，黄嘉新泪眼朦胧地看着他的身影。从穴口到敏感点再到最深的甬道都被伺候得很舒服，满足里又有点酸，心想哪怕都这样了还不说喜欢我，又矜又冷漠，那就不要钓我上钩啊。  
可惜陈宥维又不知道他在想这些。等他停下来的时候黄嘉新已经喘着射了两次，两个人身上都被弄得一塌糊涂。黄嘉新没力气洗澡，好像一合上眼皮就会迅速坠入黑甜梦乡。陈宥维顺着锁骨往下吻他，黄嘉新抬手摸到了他上臂的肌肉，没有很壮但形状很漂亮，像是学过射箭之类的才会有这么流畅的线条。

再醒过来好像是第二天的中午，黄嘉新从床上爬起来，陈宥维坐在床脚，好像也是刚醒不久，看向他一副很懊悔的样子。  
“你记不记得昨晚我们……”  
他抓乱了自己的头发，也不知道是对黄嘉新后悔还是对自己后悔。黄嘉新低头看了看自己的胸膛，几乎没有一块完好的皮肤，红色紫色的痕迹连成一片，伸手碰上去，不由得嘶一声倒吸一口凉气。  
陈宥维还是欲言又止的样子，他想站起身来道歉，但黄嘉新先一步靠近他，手指伸到他嘴边，笑得又很甜。  
“嘘，别说对不起。”

END


End file.
